


Maps

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta and Shun move in together; surprisingly Shun has issues with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> For [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).

**#01 - Ring**

 

 

It's Shun's phone that wakes Yuuta up, in the middle of the night; the only thing it says in his caller ID is  _WARNING_ , and Yuuta curses the day Fuyuki was born.

 

 

**#02 - Hero**

 

 

"No, I am not desecrating your brother's maiden heart," says Yuuta, flatly, and, after a pause, adds, "and even if I were, I think he would have consented to it anyway."

 

 

**#03 - Memory**

 

 

He can't remember anything else beyond hitting the end call button despite Fuyuki's sudden bout of hypertension, and in between the losing battle with his bed sheets and the subsequent submission to fatigue, Yuuta falls asleep to the sound of Shun's breathing.

 

 

**#04 - Box**

 

 

When he wakes up at a decent hour the next morning, Shun is already unpacking his things; Shun offers him a small, uncertain smile, and Yuuta wonders if he'll ever stop feeling so besotted.

 

 

**#05 - Run**

 

 

"I have to finish this," Shun insists, feebly trying to escape even as Yuuta is already trailing a series of kisses, hot against the skin of his back, "Yuuta,  _stop_ , I --  _oh_."

 

 

**#06 - Hurricane**

 

 

It takes half an hour before Shun stops being visibly dismayed at the wreckage in the living room, and more than that before Yuuta makes him forget; when their friends come over for lunch, Kaname purses his lips and Chizuru waggles his eyebrows, but it's Yuuki's silence that makes Shun blush the most.

 

 

**#07 - Wings**

 

 

"Okay," says Kaname, loudly, even as he pops a strip from his chicken wing into Yuuki's mouth, "I vote we never talk about your brother and Shun's domestic bliss over dinner,  _please_."

 

 

**#08 - Cold**

 

 

Just for that, Yuuta starts to play footsie with Shun under the table, and the inevitable cold shoulder from Kaname is completely worth it.

 

 

**#09 - Red**

 

 

In the middle of doing laundry later that day, Shun stops and wonders what he is doing with his life; it isn't just the novelty of hosting brunch or whatever that strikes Shun as strange -- it's seeing Yuuta's white pants mixed with his red shirt (and Yuuta not even batting an eyelash) that makes him wonder if this means that it's something more permanent, and it scares him.

 

 

**#10 - Drink**

 

 

"It's barely been a day since you moved in," says Kaname, pressing his palms to his face, "and you're already getting drunk over commitment issues,  _jeeze_."

 

 

**#11 - Midnight**

 

 

"Don't call him," Shun slurs, managing to look like a kicked puppy even as Kaname is already twitching at the  _time_ , "you might wake him up."

 

 

**#12 - Temptation**

 

 

Let it be said that Kaname is not a homicidal person, but in the face of Shun being stupid over Yuuta and vice versa, he's starting to feel sorely tempted to commit acts of grievious injury towards the two.

 

 

**#13 - View**

 

 

Shun likes it when Yuuta looks at him, but when he's at his worst -- like, say, right now, after being unceremoniously dumped on the doorstep by sadistic friend #1 aka Kaname -- he's filled with an irrational urge to make Yuuta turn away.

 

 

**#14 - Music**

 

 

There's always a nagging sense of worry and doubt that conflicts with the serenity Yuuta's proximity brings, but when Yuuta simply sighs and starts to hum a slow, soft lullaby into his ear, Shun is glad Yuuta leaves it alone.

 

 

**#15 - Silk**

 

 

They don't talk about Shun's mental breakdown (not yet), but when Kaname even hazards his opinion about it the next day, Yuuta's retort is like metal encased with the thinnest sheet of silk.

 

 

**#16 - Cover**

 

 

"Your life is a lie," says Chizuru, aghast at how Shun is, apparently, not living the ideal relationship he'd often waxed poetic about, "but, hey, more love for me from Mary when she hears about this!"

 

 

**#17 - Promise**

 

 

"I won't get mad," says Yuuta, quietly, on their way home ( _home_ , Shun thinks, aghast), "but I wish that sometimes we were on the same wavelength."

 

 

**#18 - Dream**

 

 

When Shun shuts his eyes, he thinks they're still the same; it's only disappointing how thoughts don't really translate to reality.

 

 

**#19 - Candle**

 

The power goes out in the middle of dinner, and they both stand to search for the candles in the drawers; when their arms touch, Shun shivers and smiles, but he forgets that in the darkness, Yuuta can't see him.

 

 

**#20 - Talent**

 

 

But Yuuta does; he always does, in the darkness, out of sight.

 

 

**#21 - Silence**

 

 

Yuuta leans forward and kisses him; it's the only thing he can do when Shun doesn't say anything.

 

 

**#22 - Journey**

 

 

It's taken years and years of patience and self-discovery, and sometimes Yuuta is just tired of waiting for Shun to take a step forward and just move.

 

 

**#23 - Fire**

 

 

Shun's skin is cold but his mouth is hot, and something in Yuuta's stomach pools with want, greedy as fire.

 

 

**#24 - Strength**

 

 

When Shun brings his hand up to rest against the back of Yuuta's head, Yuuta wonders how solid it feels, and he forgets that sometimes Shun looks far stronger than he does.

 

 

**#25 - Mask**

 

 

When they first kissed, Yuuta thought it would be easier to close Shun's eyes with his fingers splayed across the soft skin; now it feels that even without them, Shun is still bared open to him.

 

 

**#26 - Ice**

 

 

There's affection in there, somewhere -- affection and anxiety and (Yuuta's heart clenches, it freezes up with every uncertainty) not a little regret; when they separate, Shun's gaze is searching and lost, and it seems to thaw something in him.

 

 

**#27 - Fall**

 

 

"Part of the problem is that you don't talk, you idiot," says Kaname, pointing the blunt edge of his chopsticks at Yuuta's chest, "you keep thinking that your pretty face will get Shun to fall for you a-okay, but then you get swayed by  _his_  pretty face and then you're back to square one."

 

 

**#28 - Forgotten**

 

 

"And  _you_ ," says Kaname, now the (unwanted) relationship counselor, as he taps his weapon of choice against Shun's cheek, "are making a big deal out of this too much, so just forget it and let go, okay?"

 

 

**#29 - Dance**

 

 

With Shun, it's always slow-slow-quick-quick-slow, but Yuuta's never been perfect at dancing and Shun isn't too confident about matching rhythms to suit the need.

 

 

**#30 - Body**

 

 

But it's like this, too: the mind may not remember, but the body cannot forget, and it's always been so easy for Shun to reciprocate.

 

 

**#31 - Sacred**

 

Kaname isn't asking them to marry each other or something, god, he just wants them to stop dancing around their issues and go back to acting, well, married.

 

 

**#32 - Farewells**

 

 

They're back to staring at each other like twice shy first loves, at least, so Kaname chalks it up as his good deed for the day and pushes them out into the cold night air.

 

 

**#33 - World**

 

 

"Great, we're done here," says Kaname, scratching the back of his head, "now can you guys get out of my apartment before the whole world realizes you're okay again?"

 

 

**#34 - Formal**

 

 

"Thank you for your interference, Kaname-sensei," Yuuta says, bowing formally, and Shun looks almost panicked at the expression of utter irritation on Kaname's face, but he follows Yuuta's lead anyway.

 

 

**#35 - Fever**

 

 

They walk home with their hands stuffed in the pockets of their coats, but sometimes Shun's elbow brushes against Yuuta's arm, and warmth blossoms in his skin, hot and dizzying even through the clothing.

 

 

**#36 - Laugh**

 

 

"Tell me something I don't know," says Shun, looking like he wants to laugh at some private joke, but Yuuta recognizes the severity in his self-deprecating tone.

 

 

**#37 - Lies**

 

 

"I didn't always love you," Yuuta says, letting his fingers rest against Shun's cheek.

 

 

**#38 - Forever**

 

 

"But I think I can love you, for the rest of my life."

 

 

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

 

 

Shun almost looks ready to implode, so Yuuta says, instead, "Or, at least, until the lease runs out."

 

 

**#40 - Whisper**

 

 

Shun says something as he rests his head against the back of Yuuta's neck, whispers it into the bare skin of his nape like a vice, and Yuuta shivers.

 

 

**#41 - Wait**

 

 

 _Years_ , Yuuta reminds himself, but Shun is worth eternity.

 

 

**#42 - Talk**

 

 

Yuuta's never been one for light conversation (or any conversation, for that matter), but if Shun asks him anything, he'll answer.

 

 

**#43 - Search**

 

 

"You think we can go find the nearest bar and drink our worries away?"

 

 

**#44 - Hope**

 

 

Shun shakes his head and lets his knuckles graze the skin of Yuuta's wrist, saying, shyly, "I just want to go home."

 

 

**#45 - Eclipse**

 

 

Shun takes a step forward; when he moves, his shadow crosses with Yuuta's, obscuring the separation of their bodies.

 

 

**#46 - Gravity**

 

 

He pulls at Yuuta's scarf; it falls to the floor with less grace than the manner Yuuta bends down to touch his lips to Shun's ear.

 

 

**#47 - Highway**

 

 

"I want to kiss you right now," says Yuuta, "but they'd probably arrest me for public indecency in the middle of the road."

 

 

**#48 - Unknown**

 

 

Shun stiffens, slightly, but his hands don't move and his eyes look so determined, and Yuuta doesn't understand him sometimes, not when he's like this.

 

 

**#49 - Lock**

 

 

Something in Yuuta's eyes flutters and shuts; beyond his smile, Yuuta is unreadable to Shun, now, and the thought of it makes him falter.

 

 

**#50 - Breathe**

 

 

"We're okay," Shun whispers into his mouth, and finally,  _finally_  Yuuta remembers how to breathe.

 


End file.
